Inside your eyes
by Cup Lamen-chan
Summary: Foi dentro dos olhos dela que ele reencontrou a razão para continuar a viver. ::SasuHina:: ::U/A:: - Presente para dragneel!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Foi dentro dos olhos dela que ele reencontrou a razão para continuar a viver.

**Capítulos:** 1/1.

**Inside your eyes.**

"You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you (...)

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare."

**Can't take my eyes of you, Frankie Valli.**

* * *

Mais um final de tarde, onde o sol voltava a se esconder por trás do horizonte, deixando para trás apenas um crepúsculo ardendo e formando formas em amarelo e vermelho, mas nada daquele belo fenômeno natural era realmente apreciado por ele.

Era difícil achar algo interessante quando sua vida inteira parecia vazia, oca como uma concha abandonada pelo siri na praia.

Um cigarro pendurado no canto dos lábios chegava ao fim. O semblante estafado dava-lhe uma aparência muito mais velha do que a idade recorrente. O vento acariciava os cabelos negros revoltos levemente, e antes que o cigarro acabasse por completo, o homem jogou-o no chão, pisando com a ponta do sapato na brasa restante. As mãos imediatamente alcançaram os fios escuros, que foram despenteados completamente pelo trajeto impaciente que as mãos grandes lhe fizeram.

A sineta do grande colégio do outro lado da rua foi ouvida, e um suspiro cansado foi solto pelos lábios finos e crispados antes que pudesse ser evitado. Uma avalanche de memórias o assolou ali mesmo, sufocando-o de lembranças e Sasuke inevitavelmente olhou para o lado, para o colégio antigo de vigas longas e grossas com a fachada repintada em um amarelo claro.

Foi quando ele a viu.

Parada na calçada em frente ao colégio, cercada de outras colegas, ela sorria com ares agradáveis, entretanto o sorriso não alcançava os olhos perolados que eram de uma solidão suportada.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parado, apenas observando-a. Em nenhum momento ela olhou de volta, perdida em pensamentos sobre algo que Sasuke não sabia o que era. Até que uma buzina impaciente a tirou do transe e ela correu em direção a uma limusine de vidro escuro.

Essa foi a primeira vez.

**X**

Era uma reprise; ele sabia disso, e apesar de simplesmente odiar repetições, continuava parado do outro lado da rua, encarando-a.

Como um seriado de TV ruim, em que a cena nunca muda, apenas os personagens e o clima são trocados. Dessa vez estava nublado, mas não chovia, apenas fazia frio.

A garota de cabelos negros e reflexos azuis trajava um casaco fino e delicado, com os cabelos balançando ao sabor do vento, e continuava com a expressão vaga que tinha desde que ele a tinha visto pela primeira vez, até que ela o encarou de volta. Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se de surpresa e um rubor atingiu as bochechas pálidas enquanto ela rapidamente desviava o olhar para o chão, constrangida por ser pega tão distraída.

Dessa vez, não foi uma buzina que interrompeu o momento e sim um rapaz alto, com os mesmos olhos perolados e cabelos castanhos compridos, coisa que Sasuke achou completamente antiquado, chamando-a de volta para dentro do colégio em que eles estudavam, e o rapaz de orbes negros viu quando ela hesitou, voltando-se por um momento para ele e dando um sorriso contido para então correr até o outro.

E, apesar de Sasuke realmente odiar reprises, ele tinha certeza de que voltaria no dia seguinte para mais uma repetição de sua reprise favorita.

**X**

A rotina estava instalada entre eles, e o Uchiha nunca soube quando se tornara dependente dela.

Ele reparou que a moça de feições delicadas também não parecia inclinada a deixar de comparecer ao local em que eles sempre se encontravam, ainda que ele permanecesse do outro lado da rua, e um silêncio confortável, que ambos sabiam estar instalado entre eles e apenas eles, perdurasse.

Naquele dia o sol estava com toda a potência, e ele pode perceber em como a pele dela era tão branca que parecia quase translúcida quando iluminada daquela maneira pelos raios solares.

E então, um garoto loiro sorridente esbarrou nela, fazendo-a se desequilibrar momentaneamente, mas antes que ela alcançasse o chão, o aluno estabanado segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a contra o peito, e Sasuke viu como ela corou fortemente, muito mais forte do que quando ela o viu observando-a, e como ela pareceu prestes a desmaiar.

Também viu como um suspiro apaixonado surgiu e os olhos derreteram-se ao observar o loiro atravessar a rua para seguir tagarelando alto com outros garotos.

Sasuke não voltou a ficar do outro lado da calçada por dois dias depois disso.

**X**

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata era o seu nome. E ela agora sabia o nome dele também.

**X**

"Por que você gosta dele?"

Era uma pergunta. Apenas uma pergunta simples, que ele merecia ouvir a resposta. Ele queria que ela contasse para ele o que havia de tão atraente no tal Uzumaki Naruto. Porque ele não entendia como um completo idiota poderia ter o amor daquela menina tão tímida como era Hinata.

E ela corou. Como sempre fazia quando algo que ele falava a surpreendia, ou quando eles encaravam-se diretamente nos olhos antes dela desviar o olhar para o chão. Mas dessa vez foi uma corada igual aquela do dia em que o colega de classe dela quase a mandara ao chão.

E Sasuke sentiu ciúmes. Ele sabia que era ciúmes porque não havia nada melhor para explicar aquele aperto de raiva e impotência que sentiu no peito nos breves momentos em que ele se deu conta de que ela não sabia o porquê.

E ela não respondeu nas primeiras semanas.

**X**

"Porque ele é espontâneo, alegre e nunca desisti de seguir em frente, mesmo quando as coisas estão ruins, ele nunca se deixa levar pela tristeza."

Era uma tarde ensolarada e cheia de brisas por todos os cantos, e era essa a resposta. A maneira que Hinata respondeu o dilacerou por dentro. Era de uma maneira calma, singela e verdadeira. Ela nem ao menos havia gaguejado. Deveria doer menos se ela houvesse dito que era simplesmente por que ele tinha os olhos bonitos.

Sasuke olhou-a, sentada na beira do lago com os pés para dentro, e entendeu que ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela amá-lo.

**X**

Chovia. Chovia muito forte e grosso, com as gotas da chuva escorrendo pelo rosto, fazendo cócegas no trajeto. Mas ele não ria nem sorria, não havia motivo para isso.

Sasuke estava sozinho, parado em frente ao colégio em que Hinata estudava, olhando para o local vazio em que ele sabia que ela não estava. Eram férias de verão, e eles haviam perdido o contato, porque Sasuke não havia sido corajoso o suficiente para continuar mantendo-o depois que ela o respondera por que amava tanto Naruto.

A história que seguia era uma história de perdas, de derrotas, assim como a dele. E, entretanto, o loiro fora capaz de continuar vivendo enquanto ele continuava amargurado e havia parado de viver.

"Sasuke!"

Ele não se virou. Não queria se virar, porque não queria que a voz dela não passasse de uma ilusão. E era o que era, ele tinha certeza.

"Sasuke-kun!"

E então, por que a ilusão continuava a chamá-lo de uma forma tão desesperada e real?

"Sasuke... Kun?"

Sem poder resistir, ele virou e olhou, apenas para encontrá-la parada no meio da chuva, a roupa encharcada assim como os cabelos.

"Você n-não p-pode mudar o seu passado, mas pode d-decidir como quer viver o seu f-futuro."

Ela lhe disse, e então sorriu. O sorriso iluminou seus olhos pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia.

**X**

Depois da chuva, sempre vem o sol, e daquela vez havia um arco-íris de todas as cores enfeitando o céu. Sentados ali naquela mesma calçada em que eles haviam se visto pela primeira vez, ambos sentiam-se felizes pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ela lhe contou sobre a família, desde a morte da mãe até o abandono do pai, que apesar de continuar sustentando-as e morando na mesma casa que elas – Hinata tinha uma irmã mais nova –, não dava atenção para o que elas falavam ou faziam.

Em contrapartida, ele lhe contou sobre o acidente de avião que matara toda a sua família e que ele apenas sobrevivera porque estava em casa, com o irmão mais velho.

Mas o que deveria soar triste transformou-se em uma conversa leve e agradável depois que ela segurou as mãos grandes do rapaz entre as suas e sorriu com todo o coração, deixando novamente que um brilho especial iluminasse os olhos claros.

E foi dentro dos olhos dela que ele reencontrou o motivo para continuar a viver.

* * *

**N/A:** A idéia pra esse fic me ocorreu quando eu tava dentro do ônibus indo pra aula, morrendo de sono e ouvindo a música mencionada no começo. Era pro Sasuke ser fascinado em olhá-la, mas aí entrou a paradinha dos olhos e taus e então ficou isso aí. Hm, acho que quando eu a escrevi pela primeira vez estava melhor, mas como o computador inventou de ir para o quinto-dos-infernos antes de eu postar aqui, eu tive que reescrever e saiu isso aí.

Ah, essa fic é um presente pra **dragneel**, porque eu sei que ela ama esse casal e eu prometi isso pra ela no Orkut. **Pra você, querida. Espero que goste. s2**


End file.
